


Pulse ➸ Dick Grayson

by orphan_account



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DC Animated Universe, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, i have an ifh obsession whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Tell me, do you even know?"in which a rich kane tries to undo a speedster's mistake





	Pulse ➸ Dick Grayson

"i swear to whatever space god we fight next, if one more person tells me they don't know who i am, i will shoot them!"

"dick, please tell me you know her. she stole my ak-47."

 

in which she is the forgotten girl.


End file.
